


Same Name, Different Face

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Identity Porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-17
Updated: 2006-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two BSG universes collide, and then...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Name, Different Face

It didn't matter if the names were the same. Or what the collision of their universes might mean to the survival of humanity. There were differences, from attitude to skill to equipment.

Except in those two, Lee thought. He stood back, hesitating in the shadows as he heard Kara's voice and several obscenities. From the instant they had sat to a card game, Lee had known they would wind up frakking.

He was pretty sure Apollo had too, and that was why he had vanished. It had been a bit unnerving to see his other self get jealous so obviously.


End file.
